


Trouble always find a Jones

by JewelOfForest



Series: Idiots Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Riverdale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: FP said he was fine with Jughead's and Sweet Pea's relationship as long as jug stayed out of trouble. Too bad trouble always finds a jones.





	1. Normal day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a long time coming, but I'm gonna make a series, and yeah it called the idiot series because these guys can be idiots but i love them. Also I've seen sonewhere in season 2, not sure if i finished it because i steal my sisters netflix but I'm currently live away from home and have been for the last few months so this is just going be an au on life in riverdale. Just pure jughead and sweet pea goodness

It had been a month since FP had found out about jughead and sweet pea. Things seemed to be going well. Jughead had stayed out of trouble, Southside high was being rebuilt, and FP relationship with his son was improving. Life was going pretty good for the Jones but then of course it had to happen. 

It was a day at riverdale high like any other, if you don't include the fact that sweet pea was too ill to come in. Things weren't as bad as at the start, but it was still best for serpents to stick together. But with Sweet Pea off sick, Jughead got left alone after lunch period. Toni had headed off with Cheryl earlier, and Fang was busy trying to win over kevin (which jughead noted to himself, seemed to be happening. He was happy for his friend). It was only a short way to class, nothing should of gone wrong. 

Reggie and the boys grabbing Jughead on the way to class wasn't surprising, considering the last year he had been through. Still, it would of been nice to catch a break. 

"Where your buddy snake?" Reggie shoves jughead back into the lockers. A loud rattle ran out in the otherwise quiet hall. "You think you can just have free run of our school?"  
"Yes reggie, i think i can just run the school because I'm walking alone" Jughead couldn't help rolling his eyes at how stupid that was. "Also stop being a dramatic asshole, we went to school here together, in case you forgot." He shoved reggie back. He has faced down a killer, been homeless, joined the serpents. There was no way he would be afraid of reggie and his little crew.  
"That doesn't matter. You've always been serpent scum. Everyone can see that now." Reggie spat out, getting right up into Jughead's face. With that and a loud crack from Reggie's nose. The slightly less normal day, turned into a disaster.


	2. Hell day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darls. Happy 20biteen (sorry it's late). I meant to do this sooner but I've been so busy with my 21st bday and my apprenticeship. Sorry, i am going to try to be better once I'm home proper, which isn't until april but hopefully I'll have some free time before then.
> 
> The semi waited second chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It really made my day each time i got one. Thank you ❤
> 
> Also rating update because of violence is gonna happen and i would like to be on the safe side

To say sweet pea was furious, would be a severe understatement. He was ready to murder some fucking assholes. It was one thing for him to be sick and unable to go to school with jughead. He needs to be there to protect him when trouble comes. It was a well known fact trouble always finds a jones, especially ones that go by FP, or Jughead. Being sick already pissed him off, but to then have to go to the hospital because jughead got beat unconscious. Well, it was enough to make sweet pea commit murder. He knew who did it, and knowing that it was those scum, he also knew nothing would happen to them.

Unfortunately, sweet pea was right on both amounts. He could hear FP before, he was in the building. Sweet pea could understand the anger, he had more then enough of it too, but normally FP would try to keep his shouting to minimum in a hospital. As afterall, the nurses don't appreciate shouting, and seeing as they could keep jughead from them, it best to be on their good side. He understood soon enough, as he heard weatherbee telling FP, that nothing would happen to the bulldogs. 

"But my son should be suspend, when he's in the hospital because of them!" In that moment FP seemed to tower over the headmaster, as if he could bring a storm down from the heavens above on him. "Those bulldogs have already injured my son before, but no! Jughead should be the one getting punished" 

Sweet pea was ready to storm over, and say a few choice words of his own, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. It was toni. Toni would always looked out for him like he imagined a sister would. "Hey, it's not worth it. You're not going to change his mind, so come see jughead with me instead." 

Sweet pea disagree, that it would always be worth it to protect jughead, but he was willing to wait. If it meant seeing jughead, he would swallow his angry for now. "Okay" He replied gruffly, the angry threating to come out even with just one simple word.

Choking. He was choking on the sobs, trying to pass his throat, the second he saw jughead. His jughead. Bruised, black and blue. There were various drips hooked up to him, as well as a heart beat monitor. Sweet pea wanted to scream, rage, to destory riverdale high and the bulldogs, so they never could hurt jughead again. But he didn't. He just fell with a quietly sob, into the chair next to the bed. He held jug's closest hand, gently in his, head bowed down, gently resting on top of their joined hands. "I'm sorry juggie. I'm so sorry i wasn't there to protect you" Sweet pea kept repeating with declaration of love scatter between.

Toni try to talk to sweet pea. Get him to calm down, and feel less guilty but nothing could break him out of it. Nothing but a raspy whisper of   
"It's s okay. It's not your fault."  
Sweet pea's head shoot up, looking into the now opened eyes of jughead. "Jug...." His voice trailed off, not knowing how voice the words he wished to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and shout out to MidnightBlueMoon. They're so sweet and write the best jughead/sweetpea stories so check them out. 
> 
> See ya in the next part

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hope you like it. Hopefully I'll get some time over christmas to write the next part. I'll try to do it soon


End file.
